Tips are Greatly Appreciated
by IndieChik727
Summary: Bella is a free spirit college student, who happens to work as a stripper at night. On a night like any other, Bella sees a pair of emerald eyes that captivated her. What happens when Bella discovers the owner of those eyes? AU, AH, Canon pairing.
1. I'm on a Boat

**Ok, this is my first attempt at a fanfic. I have been reading fanfics forever now, and I finally decided to write one. Now for some info on the story. Its rated M for language, and the fact Bella is a stripper. There will be minimal lemons, because I think smut sometimes goes a little to far. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter and tell me what you think through reviews!**

**Well, if I must do this. Twilight does not belong to me. I am just making virginal Bella a stripper.**

*****************************************************

Chapter 1: I'm on a Boat

**BPOV**

I officially hate Jacob fucking Black. God, he is such a bitch sometimes. Last night he borrowed my sailor costume, and today, when I need it, it is nowhere to be found. I enter his lair of all things kink, and look for my fucking corset among his piles of wigs, chicken cutlets and stripper heels. Its fucking sure I would never enter this place unless its an emergency, like the time Jacob almost died because of a malfunctioning "adult toy." By the time I found the fucking costume, it was twenty minutes after I was suppose to leave for the Red Dog.

Tonight is shaping up to be a pretty craptastic night. I mean, I love my job at the Red Dog, it gave me somewhere to be somebody else and just have fun. And I loved the Red Dog, and all the girls there. It was an upscale strip club, but if you looked at it, you would never think that. Mike, the owner, was obsessed with all things campy, so he made that the central theme of the Red Dog. The theme was a genious idea, and it really did bring customers in, especially bachelor parties. I think sometimes rich people just liked to "slum it."

But anyways, part of being a performer at the Red Dog was that you always had to look drop dead fucking hot, and tonight, that is not going to happen. Mike was going to rip me a new one, and not in the way he has been wanting for years, but I couldn't worry about that tonight.

I make it to the Dog in record time from the house I shared with the roomies, almost killing myself several times. I ran back stage, screaming, "AAAAAALLLLLLLIIIIIICCCCCCCEEEEE! I am running late because of the queen out there, I need you to help me get ready in like, ten fucking minutes!"

Alice quickly ran to my side, and starts doing my victory rolls as I did my retro make up. Tonight I was going for the naughty sailor retro look, but ten minutes to get ready was cutting it close.

I did my makeup in like two seconds, no fucking lie, and started dropping trou to get into my costume. How Jacob fit into my outfit I have no idea, but I cringed at the fact I didn't have time to at least febreeze the shit out of it before I put it on.

"Bella, you look fucking hot!", Alice exclaimed, which made me feel better. Maybe Mike wasn't gong to chew my ass out after all.. As Alice helped me flip off the ozone layer with a finishing shot of hair spray, I looked at myself in the mirror.

Damn, I actually did look hot.

With that, I heard Jacky Noire, or Jake the bitch, presenting me.

"And now, gentlemen, the pride and joy of the Red Dog, Verona!"

With that, I made my entrance onto the stage. "I'm on a Boat" started playing, and I began doing my thing. I know its not a traditional "stripper song", but I think it fits my personality quiet nicely.

I slowly started taking my top off, revealing my nautical star shaped pasties, which Alice thought were "adorable" and "perfect" for my naughty sailor outfit.

I continued dancing, grinding my booty all over the chair on stage, when suddenly a pair of piercing green eyes captured my attention.

Shit ass motherfucker, those eyes are beautiful.

Because of the darkness, and the lights on the stage, I couldn't see who they belonged to. I could see perfectly clear the big muscle model dude to his left, and the Hollister beachboy model to his right, but not the owner of the emerald eyes.

Fuck it! I wanted to know who they belonged to. I could feel the eyes still on me, even if I wasn't looking at them.

Shit, this was distracting me. I needed to keep my A-game until the end of the song, because afterwards I still had to do the rounds for lab dances.

The song ended, and men started coming up to me, putting bills into my garter belt. By the time I looked up, the emerald eyes were gone. Muscle dude and Hollister boy also came up, putting a stack of bills into my hands.

I picked up my costume and walked backstage, where Alice was waiting for me as always.

"Bella, I have to say that was a hot and steamy dance!"

"Thanks Allie. Hey, I have a question. Did you happen to see the guy that was sitting in the VIP table between the big muscles dude and Mr. Beachboy?"

With that question, her eyes immediately lit up. "OMG Bella, the blonde one was so cute! I was standing at the bar talking to Rose, and we actually made eye contact, and he smiled at me! I am going to see if I can talk to him later!", she shrieked in typical Alice fashion. It could be midnight, and Alice still had more energy than the energizer bunny.

"Alice, snap out of it! Did you see the guy sitting in the middle?"

"Yeah, he was delicious. But he looked pretty upset, and left immediately after your dance was over. Why are you asking about him?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see his face, only his eyes. But his eyes just called to me, you know?"

"But what about you _lova_, naughty professor Banner?"

"Alice, its not like I am bent over fucking the guy already, I just wanted to see who those eyes belonged to."

"Well, he was quiet the looker. I might be able to find out who he is from his tasty friend."

"Would you do that for me Allie?"

"Of course, what are besties, who happen to be roomies, for?"

"Ok, see you later alligator. I have to go do the lap dance rounds."

"Go, shake your money maker Bella, the rent is due soon, I will see you at home later."

With that, I went to do my rounds of lap dances. They aren't my favorite thing in the world to do, but they really brought the money in. Usually the lap dances go well, because of the no touch policy the club has, but occasionally you did get those dirty motherfuckers who got too touchy-feely. A simple signal to security, and those fuckers were out of here.

I saw Mr. Muscles and Beachboy still at the VIP booth, but they didn't seem to be getting lap dances. They appeared to be more interested in Alice and Rosalie, who were chatting at the bar.

Rosalie was my other room mate, and she worked at the bar of the Red Dog. Like Alice and I, she worked here to pay tuition for college. I met Alice and Rose during my freshman year, and we quickly became best friends. I met Alice first, during our completly shitastic math class, when the teacher placed us into groups of two for projects throughout the semester. I met Rosalie a week later, when a dipshit tried touching my ass, and Rosalie made it impossible for him to procreate. Since then, all three of us have been best friends.

I finished my last lap dance, with a hottie that gave me a totes fabulous tip, and headed to the bar.

"Hey Rose and Allie, I think I am going to head out. Tomorrow I have and early morning class with this new professor that is suppose to be a total hardass, so I want to get there early."

"Ok Bella, meet you at home", Rosalie said.

"Hopefully by then we will have the digits of those two loverboys in the VIP booth."

"Good luck with that girls, and remember to keep the twins up and out!", I said as I ran out of the door.

**EPOV**

I have no idea what I am doing at a strip club. Sure, I just found out my girlfriend of eight months was just using me for money and to climb the social ladder, but that did not justify this visit.

I should have never told Emmett, my brother, what happened. His solution to everything is a visit to a strip club. According to Jasper, a childhood friend of Emmett and I, they have visited every strip club in the greater Seattle area, except for the Red Dog.

And thats why we are here.

So far, its been extremely boring, well except for the Drag Queen working as emcee. He makes for a hideous looking woman, but he is quite entertaining.

Emmett and Jasper, of course, are totally into all the performances. I just stare into my glass of whiskey, which I might add, is very low quality.

As I am about to bail on these guys, because I know they will be here until they kick them out, the emcee announces the featured performer, Verona.

When Verona comes out, I am immediately captivated by her beauty. She is different from the other performers. She is naturally beautiful, nothing artificial about her. Her brown curls gently fall on her sailor costume, as sway as she moves to the music.

She begins to remove her clothing, but I am not interested in her body. What captivates me is her face, and the serenity it displays. Verona looks like she is enjoying herself, as if nothing existed but the music and herself.

Suddenly, I see that she is making eye contact with me. Our eyes meet, but she quickly lowers her gaze.

The song is wrapping up, and I decide I have to leave before she comes down to perform lap dances. I don't think I would be able to handle watching her with another man.

I get up quickly, and turn to Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey guys, I think I am going to go home. I am not really into this, and I can see you guys are more interested in the bar tender and the girl talking to her. I will see you guys tomorrow".

Of course, they don't even answer. They are planning on how they are going to go talk to the bartender and her friend, who just ran backstage.

I leave them, and head to my empty house. Sometimes, I think I an meant to be alone for all my life.

**BPOV**

I have no fucking idea why I am friends with Jacob Black. Once again, he made me late. He parked his trannymobile behind my car, and I had to run back into the house and get his ass out of bed to move his car. By the time he finally woke up, I was running totes late.

I hope I make it to class on time. I will totally be pissed if I get there late, as a woman I know being late is _never_ good. This class is taught by the writer in residence of the university, and he is suppose to be really strict.

Plus, this writing class is only for senior english majors, so its with the same people I have been in class with since sophomore year, when I got done with all those ridic gen ed courses. It will be très embarrassing to walk into class late on the first day of the semester.

By now, I am running across the campus. I must look like a madwoman running in my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle backpack and tie-dye TOMS, but I don't care. I get to class and storm through the door.

And who do I run into.

Green eyes.

Well, fuck me with a spoon.

*************************************************

**So honeybunchesofoats, what did you guys think of the first chapter?Also, I posted links to Bella's sailor costume and what I think Jacob would kinda look like as a drag queen. Go check them out!**


	2. Lets Get It On

**OK, my darlings, here is my second chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1. This chapter's song is "Lets Get It On". I couldn't find a place to incorporate it into the plot, but just remember the song :)**

**As always, I do not own Twilight. However, I wish I owned a Robward.**

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

Dear God. Its Verona, the exotic performer from last night. What is she doing in my classroom?

God, I will do anything, but please don't let her be one of my students. Hopefully, she just ran into the wrong classroom.

Shit. She is talking to me.

"Um, are you Professor Cullen?"

"Yes", I answered, my voice sounding high pitched and even cracking slightly. Way to be smooth

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure this is the right class", she said, her voice gentle.

She slowly made her way to the back of the class, and all I could do is look at her hair as it swayed with her every step.

What's wrong with me? I can't remember what I was doing before she ran into my classroom. It's like I see her, and I forget everything. Oh yeah, I was calling attendance.

I turn to the small class, about twenty students.

"Ok, everyone calm down. Lets get back to where we were before our little interruption."

I could see her blush at my comment. Wow, that blush was wonderful. It spread across her face ever so gracefully.

"Pattinson?"

"Here."

"Stewart?"

"Here."

"Swan?"

"Here."

She spoke quietly, her voice barely audible. I looked down at her name. Swan, Isabella Marie. Isabella. What a wonderful name. I have to get over this. If I am going to be able to have her as a student, this has to stop.

"Ok students, lets go over the syllabus. I know the rumors that are going around. Yes, this is going to be a difficult class. Yes, the work load is going to be heavy. But I think it will really improve your writing, or at the very least, let you know what your weaknesses are."

The class groans in unison, making me chuckle. Its going to be interesting to see when they leave their little bubble of college, and enter into the real world. God knows I was in no way prepared for what hit me after graduation.

I continued to go over the syllabus, but I can't concentrate. My gaze continually shifts towards the back of the room, where Isabella is sitting. She has her hair down, her soft brown curls partially hiding her face.

The fifty minute class period appears to last forever, but at last its over. I am conflicted right now, because I don't know if I should confront Isabella about last night, or simply not mention it. Its probable that she didn't even see me, because the club was very dark.

I notice she leaves in a hurry, exiting the door as fast as she came in. I need to go talk to my advisor, because I know he will surely know what to do.

I collect my paperwork and am about to leave the classroom, when a student comes up to me to discuss some of the items on the syllabus.

It takes ten minutes until I am finally out of the classroom, but during that time I decided to go talk to my advisor right now. I have to decide what to do before next Wednesday, when I have Isabella in class once again. I start for the first floor, where Professor Banner's office is at.

If anyone knows what to do in this situation, its surely him.

As I near the door, I hear some strange sounds coming from his office. Professor Banner is very eccentric for a man his age. Perhaps he is listening to some new age music?

I hope I am not interrupting anything.

BPOV

Why does shit like this always have to happen to me?

I see a man that absolutely fucking captivates me with his eyes alone, and he turns out to be my fucking teacher. And of course he recognizes me as the stripper from last night. I see it in his eyes. Shiznit.

Well, this is not good. I was totes looking forward to this class, and now I have to drop it.

Edward Cullen is a writing genius, and the university is lucky he accepted a job teaching here for a semester as a writer in residence. He wrote his first bestseller at the age of 20, had it published when he was 22, and by the age of 24 was an internationally acclaimed literary figure. Now, at the age of 28, he was teaching here.

Yeah, I googled that shit.

But I had no idea emerald eyes was going to be my teacher. What the fuck am I going to do now? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and this class could improve my writing totes much.

I quickly walk to the seat in the very back, and hope the earth could just open right now and swallow me, Ninja Turtles backpack and all. As I sit down, I look at him and finally see him for the first time.

Alice was right. He is super delicious.

He has long lashes that perfectly frame his emerald eyes. He stubble covers a perfect, manly, chin. And, oh that jaw. You could fucking cut the balls off a rhino with that jaw.

The class continues like every other class on the first day of semester. He hands out the syllabus and discusses what we will be doing this semester.

And of course, the rumors are right. He is a fucking hardass. Now I am starting to regret enrolling in this class.

But I can't drop it now. It will make him think that its because of him.

I am not ashamed of what I do for a living, and Professor Cullen seeing me strip is not reason enough for me to drop this class. Of course, I don't go telling everyone that I am a stripper, but if someone finds out I am not going to deny it. _Hi, my name is Bella Swan and I am a stripper at the Red Dog. Oh, and by the way, my best friend is a raging homo, also known as Jacky Noire. _I don't think that is an acceptable introduction, even for me.

Stripping pays for my tuition and rent, and without it I wouldn't be able to study. I am here with an academic scholarship, but it only covers half of my tuition. Charlie and Renee, my parents, help me with what they can, but a police chief in a small town doesn't make that much.

I started stripping my freshman year, after Jacob recommended the job. He had moved out to Seattle during our junior year of high school, after he came out of the closet. The elders of the tribe were not happy with his lifestyle choice, and Jacob moved out to avoid any more problems. I was totes sad when he moved, because he had been my best friend in Forks.

But anyways, one day he went with his friend Laurent to the Red Dog, who worked there as Lauren. He saw the job Lauren did and absolutely fell in love with the idea of being a Drag Queen. And the rest is history.

By the time I moved to Seattle as a freshman, he was the head bitch in charge at the Red Dog. I tried working as a waitress the first few weeks, but that was complete shit. And then Jacob suggested working at the Red Dog, and I have never regretted accepting the job.

But anyways, I need to concentrate on class.

I can feel Professor Cullen looking at me, and its making me totes uncomfortable. He is probably imagining me without clothes, that perv. Good thing I wore my hair down today, it makes a good curtain for my face.

Thats the one thing I hate about stripping. I hate seeing guys from the club in public. Just because you saw my lovely lady lumps once doesn't give you permission to rape me with your eyes. Men can be real pigs sometimes.

The class seems to last for ever and then some, but its finally out. I book it towards Banner's office, because that fucker probably knows what to do in a situation like this one. I make it to his office in record time, faster than a horny cheetah.

I barge in, hopefully he doesn't have anyone in there. If he does, its going to be a bitch to try to explain why I just ran in without knocking.

Luckily, no one is in there.

"Banner, I got a totes huge problemo."

"Bells, whats wrong?", he says, looking at me from over his glasses. When he does this, it makes me think of Santa Clause. Except I would never fuck the brains out of Santa. What would Mrs. Clause say?

"Well you know how I am taking that class with Professor Cullen?"

"Oh yes, Edward Cullen. He is a wonderful young man." What is he, a one man Edward parade?

"Well that young man, Banner, saw me stripping at the Red Dog last night!"

"Bella, you should know by now its a problem that will arise. Being close to campus, lots of students and instructors go there."

"I know that Banner, but I have never had one of my professors see me! I can handle the horny motherfucking frat boys that sometimes are in my classes, but not my actual teacher! And whats worse, this will make him take me less seriously. How can you take someones work seriously and unbiased after you saw their lady bits?"

God, Banner is getting to my last nerve. That motherfucker is looking all smug and shit.

"Bella, if you look at this predicament you are in, its really quite comical", he says, his lips wanting to curl into a smile.

"How the fuck is it _comical_?"

"Bells, really, don't worry to much about it. I will talk to Cullen, and make sure things stay professional between you two."

"Ok", I say, defeated. I will just leave this up to papa Banner. He can talk to emerald eyes.

"And Bells, you look really sexy when you are mad."

God, only Banner would be thinking about sex at a time like this. Sometimes I feel like I am the older one in the relationship. Banner is always ready and willing for some "sexy time".

"Come on Bells, you need to relax a tiny bit", he says, signaling me to go sit on his lap.

I go and sit, but continue to act mad.

"Bells, you look quite sexy when you are pouting."

"Hmm, really? You are a horny bastard, Banner."

We start making out, and pretty soon things get hot and steamy. Thats the thing about me and Banner. We really don't have a sentimental relationship, its more of a friends with benefits type of agreement. Banner and I don't have much in common, besides having amazing sex, but he is a really good listener. I can go talk to him about anything,and he always has a solution. I guess thats the good thing of being like a gazillion years old, you learn a few things along the way.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"Shit, Banner! What am I going to do?", I ask, trying to straighten my clothes out.

"Just sit in the chair, and pretend you were talking about some class with me."

"The person knocking has to be a real dipshit to believe that we just talking. My hair looks like a fucking rats nest because you have some weird fetish with touching my hair while we make out, and you have lip gloss all over your face."

"Try to compose yourself, I will get them out of here as soon as possible and we can go back to were we where."

I got up from Banner's lap, and moved to the chair across his desk. He got up, straightened his clothes, and went to get the door.

From behind me I heard him say, "Ah Professor Cullen, its a pleasure to see you once again."

Jesus Christ Superstar, its Cullen.

EPOV

It's official. In a past life I must have been an axe murder, because the cosmos are conspiring against today.

As I enter the office of Professor Banner, my gaze immediately falls on Isabella. She is sitting, looking a little frazzled.

"Professor Cullen, please take a seat. I believe you met Bella already?"

"Yes, Isabella Swan. She was just in my class." God, what is wrong with me? My voice cracked once again. Its like I am a prepubescent boy all over again, talking to his first crush.

"It's Bella, not Isabella", she says, blushing so wonderfully once again.

"Ok, Bella, its a pleasure to be officially introduced to you." Ok, that came out a little smoother.

"Well Professor Cullen, what brings you to my office today?", Banner asks, in that imposing voice of his. I think he can give Morgan Freeman a run for his money.

"Umm...Professor Banner, this is a personal problem I would like to discuss with you in private."

"Is it about Bella being a stripper, Professor Cullen?", Banner asked curtly. Hell, that old man cut straight to the chase.

"Well, to be frank, it does concern Bella's occupation. I have heard many praises for Bella's works from colleges of mine in the English department, and I would like to have the pleasure of Bella being my student. If she is comfortable with it, of course."

"I think its possible for Bella to remain in your class, as long as the relationship between you two is strictly professional. Bella, would you like to remain in Professor Cullen's class?"

"Yes.", she answered, her voice no longer gentle, but assertive.

"Very well, its decided. And Professor Cullen, I ask for discretion on your part. Bella is a student I have grown quite close with during her time her at the university, and I would not like her to be hurt by anything or anyone."

"Of course, I would never do anything to hurt Bella."

"With that settled, Professor Cullen, I will see you at the department meeting tomorrow."

I got up, and let myself out of the office quickly. That was interesting, to put it mildly. It appears Bella is more complex than what I originally thought. Not only is she a stripper, but she also is in a relationship with old man Banner. I know that they were trying to act like nothing had been going on before I entered, but it was quite obvious. Both of them looked out of breath.

I now know both of Bella's secrets, which I am willing to bet not many people know. With what I learned today, many people would try to stay away from Bella. However, it made me even more intrigued to get closer to her.

**OK, loves, what did you guys think of this chapter? There was sexy time in this chapter, but not between the two people we hope hook up. Perhaps next chapter? Review, and maybe I can make it happen.**

**On my profile I have links to the song from the first chapter, "I'm on a Boat", and to the song from this chapter. Also, I have a picture of the Professor Banner I envisioned when I wrote this chapter. Go check those out.**

**As always loves, give me some sugar and review!**


	3. Under Control

**Darlings, I want to clear some stuff up from the last chapter. Bella and Banner are NOT in love with each other. They are more friends with benefits. Banner is a professor at Bella's college, not her principal. And Bella doesn't have Daddy issues. She is mature for her age (22), so guys around that age don't attract her. Bella isn't in love with Edward **_**yet**_**, but Edward is starting to become intrigued by Bella.**

**Also, the ages of the characters. Bella, Alice, Jacob, and Rosalie are 22. Edward and Jasper are 28, and Emmett is 29. Banner is 55. **

**Sorry its late, but life got crazy. **

**Ok, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And of course, I dont own. All these amazing characters belong to SMeyer.**

BPOV

"ROSALIE AND ALICE!" I screamed, slamming the door behind me and dropping all my shit in front of the door. If Jake tripped over it coming in its too bad. Payback is a bitch, and he owed me. He owed me big time.

"Bella, we are in the living room!" I heard Alice call out, in her typical pixie voice.

I walked into our amazing living room, and found Allie and Rose reading magazines. Allie was reading a fashion magazine, Rose a car magazine. So typical.

Even though I had been living in this house for two years already, it still amazed me how fucking awesome it was. It was a five bedroom house a few minutes from campus, and cost a shitload of money a month. However, splitting it between four people made it easier. And it wasn't like we were broke college students. Being a stripper really brought in the tips. Of course, they were greatly appreciated. They were paying for my education after all.

Anyways, the whole house looked like a picture from one of Allie's magazines. She liked to take a drink of every shot glass in the bar, so she dabbled in everything from interior design to electrical work. Yes, that pixie knows how to use power tools, and its damn scary. Of course, when we found the house it was a given she would furnish it, because we knew she would make it look deserving of the goddess herself, Mama Oprah. And, it helped that her daddy was loaded, and he gave her his credit card and told her to "go crazy." Like she needed any encouragement.

Jesus Christ on toast, I get so off topic sometimes. I had grande news to tell Allie and Rose.

I walked into the living room and settled on the couch. This was going to be a long conversation.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked me as she and Rose looked up from their magazines at the same time. Freaky.

"Guys, my life is seriously fucked up. It can be an episode of fucking Jerry Springer, or even Mama Oprah." Oh, my flare for dramatics didn't even disappear in moments like this. Hell, I think I became an even bigger drama queen.

"Bella, just calm down. What happened now?" Rose asked, but it was apparent she was already bored with the conversation. Obviously, she was more concerned with her nails than me. God, if I didn't love her so much I would think she is a real bitch. Well, maybe she is. But she is my bestie, as well as Alice.

"Ok, so you guys remember I had that class with the author dude, the one I was totally pumped about? Well, it turns out that emerald eyes, the guy that makes ovaries sing with just a look towards a woman, is fucking Edward Cullen. The guy that saw me stripping is my professor! Oh, and it gets much worse you guys" I say, by now out of breath because I said my little rant in about two seconds.

"Bella, I think this conversation deserves a little ice cream therapy," Alice says, and Rose nods her approval. Rose goes to the fridge and takes out three small containers of rocky road. One thing that was always stocked in our fridge was ice cream. That and booze.

Rose returns and we settle in for my little therapy session. This is going to be totes fucking crazy.

"Bella, what else happened? This story is much better than anything thats on TV right now."

"Gee, thanks Allie. I am glad my fucked up life is amusing to you" I say, rolling my eyes at her.

"Ok, stop bickering bitches and lets get back to the story," Rose said, after having captured her interest with my fucked up life. Bitch was always up for a little drama.

"Ok, so I am running late because of the queen, and I am late to class. I run in, and I fucking crash into emerald eyes himself. I wanted to be like cake at a kids birthday party and disappear. When I finally get to my seat, the fucker stares at me the entire class period. By the time class is over, I am totes paranoid and run to see papa Banner. We are sucking face, when guess who comes knocking at the door? FUCKING CULLEN" I say, screaming by the end.

I look at Rose and Alice, and can't believe what I am seeing. My best friends are rolling around on the floor, like hyenas having seizures. Of course, this makes me even more super pissed.

"What the fuck is so funny, bitches?"

"Bella, don't get mad, but we knew something like this was going to happen. Since you started fucking Banner we knew you guys were going to get caught" Rosalie said, with tears streaming down her perfect face. I don't know what the girl was doing going to school. She could be a model and be making millions by now.

"You didn't let me finish the story! Banner talked to him, and he promised he wouldn't tell about the stripping, and hopefully he won't tell about me and Banner. I thought about dropping the class, but Cullen seems cool with all this shit so I am going to stay. Its too good of an opportunity to pass up."

By now, Alice had stopped laughing enough to talk. "You know Bella, just consider yourself lucky that it was Cullen that caught you guys, and not some other teacher that would go tell on you guys immediately. You could be expelled, and that would not be good."

Damn, the hyperactive pixie had a point.

"Yeah, I agree with Allie", Rose said. "Maybe its time you end it with old man Banner. You guys don't have any feelings for each other, and you guys have too much to lose if you get caught. Its time you find yourself a fuck buddy thats your own age."

Shit, now the model had a point. I hate it when they are right. They always rub it in my face for forever. I can see it now, Rose telling my grandchildren how she told me to dump my geriatric loverboy when I was in college.

"Rose, I think you are right. I will go and talk to Banner tomorrow, and just end this right now. If I continue to stress about shit like this, I am going to end up looking like Sarah Jessica Parker by the time I am 25."

"But enough about me, what happened with Beachboy and Mr. Muscles after I left the Red Dog last night?"

Alice and Rose shared a look, meaning this couldn't be good.

"About that Bella" Alice said using her sweetest voice. I can already tell she going to lay it on thick. Its the same voice she used to tell me that she melted a chunk of my hair before a show, or when she used my favorite lingerie thong as a slingshot, and sent it out a car window. I still don't know what she was doing with my thong in a car, but I really didn't want to know.

"Well, we really hit it off, and Rose and I are going on a date with them on Friday," she said, cringing as she waited for my reaction.

"Bella, we really like these guys. I am going out with Emmett, the really big one, and Alice is going out with Jasper, the blonde.

"Yeah, Bella, I think they are really special. I feel like I have been waiting for Jasper my entire life" says Alice, a spaced out look on her face. I turn to Rose, and she has the same fucked up look on her face. This getting creepy, fast. Its bad enough that their visits from Aunt Flo are in sync, but this is too much.

"Guys, its cool if you like Cullen's friends, as long as I don't have to see him outside of class."

"Well, they are more than friends. Emmett is his brother, and Jasper might as well be related to them, they all grew up together" Alice said, looking at me nervously.

"Dude, its cool you guys. Have fun on your dates. You guys deserve to be happy. Now, lets celebrate my fucked up existence and invite another participant into our little therapy session. Girls, do you agree with Jack Daniels and Don Julio joining us?"

Rose and Allie squeal in unison. Their love of booze only comes second to their love for shopping.

I go to our bar, and get all the supplies we need for an afternoon of boozing. Luckily for us, the Red Dog is closed Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays, so we are free to get a crunk as we want. Its early, but fuck it, today has been a long day. And its five o'clock somewhere.

EPOV

Since I last saw her, I could not get the face of Bella Swan out of my mind, and it was making me crazy. She is a student of mine, and several years younger than me, but something about her just intrigued me like no other woman had ever before. Its been exactly 24 hours since I saw her, and I still had 24 hours until I would see her again. That time seemed like an eternity to me.

My sleep last night was plagued with thoughts of Bella, her hair, her quirky smile, and the beautiful blush that spread throughout her features whenever she became embarrassed. Needless to say, when I woke up I had a problem. The feelings Bella was stirring inside of me where making me feel like a horny sixteen year old all over again.

I took a cold shower, trying to get rid of my problem. When that didn't work, I took to solving it with my own hands, thoughts of Bella swirling inside my head.

After my shower, I decided to go to campus to work in my office there. It was located near Professor Banner's, and I hoped I would not run into him. That would be an awkward conversation.

I went into the kitchen of my spacious condo, and prepared a huge cup of coffee for myself. As I looked around my penthouse apartment, I could not help but think how empty it felt.

It was beautifully decorated, thanks to my mother Esme's impeccable taste, but it was missing _something_. It had no life, no homey feel like my parents' house. They had been together for 35 years, dating for four years before they married. However, when you looked at them, they appeared to be newlyweds. Their love was as strong as the day they met.

I had heard the story of how they met so many times,i t was engrained in my memory, I thought with a smile. They met at a college party at Harvard, where they were both going to college. Mother was an Art History freshman, and my father Carlisle a Pre-med Senior, about to enter medical school. My father was being bothered by a girl named Elizabeth Masen, as my mother likes to recall, who would not leave my father alone. My mother went to his rescue, pretending to be his wife. And as they say, the rest is history.

They dated while my father completed med school and my mother finished her undergraduate degree. The day after my father graduated form medical school, they were married. The first few years difficult, but they stayed together. My father went on to become a world-renowned surgeon, my mother a well known expert in art from the Romantic period. However, they always made time to be there for me and my brother Emmett.

I realized that what was missing in my life and in my home was someone to share everything with. What was the use of being successful, if I had no one to go home to at the end of the day? For three years, I though Tanya was that woman. I had met her at a writing conference, an up and coming science fiction writer. Being a writer of romantic novels, our circles would never cross, but somehow we ended up talking. Our relationship was pure heat, passion overcoming us the day we met, and we sneaked up into my room. Our relationship continued like that, passionate at night, but empty throughout the day. I just thought we were becoming more used to each other, the nerves and curiosity of a new relationship gone. I decided it was time to ask her to marry me, ignoring the little voice in the back of my head that told me it was the biggest mistake of my life.

After I had the ring, I went to her apartment during the day while she was at work to prepare it for my proposal that night. As I walked in, I heard Tanya screaming. I ran into her room, thinking that maybe she was hurt. Well, she wasn't getting hurt. She was in bed screwing with her next door neighbor Riley. The moment she saw me the blood drained from her face, and she started talking to me, trying to explain. I walked away, wanting to hear no explanation.

She called me all afternoon, but I never picked up. When I checked my email that night, there was an email from her. I considered deleting it, but decided against it. As I read, the blindfold on my eyes began to fall. Tanya had used me, used me as a way of advancing her career. She set it up so we met at the conference, and then used our relationship as a way of networking within the writing community. She said she never loved me, just used me. She had been doing Riley all along, and was pregnant with his child. She told me she was going to tell me it was mine.

Needless to say, that was the last time I ever wanted to see Tanya. Two days later, Emmett and Jasper dragged me into the Red Dog, and I saw Bella for the first time.

As I drove onto campus, I couldn't help but imagine Bella as that person who would go to bed every night with me, who would be there when I awoke. As I got closer to campus, my imagination was running into overdrive. I imagined a beautiful baby girl with springy curls running around the apartment, and a tiny baby boy in my arms, his hazel eyes a perfect mix of Bella's chocolate colored eyes and my green ones.

I was still in my daydream as I walked into the building where my office was located, paying little attention where I was going. Suddenly, I felt something soft run into me _hard_. Instinctively, I put my arms around whoever crashed in front of me, steading them so they would not fall over. As I looked down to see who had crashed into me, I felt the whole tension inside of me slowly seep away.

It was Bella.

BPOV

I woke with a fuckbad hangover. We had drank and danced the night away, with Jake eventually joining us around one when he got home from a date with a guy he met at the Red Dog. Jacob Black is a real manhoe sometimes. But anyways, we drank and we danced, danced and then drank some more. Everything from Michael Jackson to MGMT was played. We even went into our own rendition of _Thriller_, our own drunken way of honoring the king.

Sometime around four in the morning I stumbled into my room, and passed out. Good thing I didn't have class until two today, because I woke up and had to nurse this headache, following the prescription Dr. Jack Daniels issued.

I walked into kitchen were Rose, Allie, and Jake where preparing Coffee and Jack, our little hangover cure. It tasted awful, but it worked.

"Hey Guys" I said, stumbling into the nearest chair.

"Please, Bella, don't make a sound" Alice said. I imagine pixie isn't feeling like a hotbitch right now. She drank her weight in booze last night.

Rose was slumped over the table, her blonde hair cascading over the table and her back. Even hungover, homegirl managed to look like a fucking model. Bitch.

Jake, on the other hand, was totally fine. He might be hungover, but he didn't show it at all. I guess thats one of the advantages of weighing twice what I weigh.

"Hey Bells, are you going to talk to Banner today?"

"Yeah, Jake. I need to end this shit before it gets even more twisted. Like I was telling you last night, my fuckhot professor walked in on us, and this shit is getting out of hand. I think Banner will be cool with it. He knows we are only friends with benefits."

"Well Bella, I hope it goes well. I have to go to the gym now, but I will see you girls later."

"Bye Jake" I said. The girls simply emitted sounds that resembled rhinos mating.

Turning to them, I said "Girls I need your help."

With that, their heads picked up a little.

"I need you guys to make me look hot for breaking it off with Banner. I need help with my hair, make up, and clothes."

At this, both of their heads popped up, and suddenly they were looking very cheery.

"OMG Bella, lets go into my room. I have all my supplies to make you look totally fuckable!"

"Alice, I am going to go stop fucking with Banner, not fuck him some more."

"Whatever, there is still a lot of work that has to be done before you can leave this house."

We made it into her room, where she messed with me for about an hour. It felt like she was caking the make up on me, much like when she did my makeup for a show. I could not go to class in full on stripper make up! Rose curled my hair with like five different curlers, and I was sure I would look like the women from "Dallas", with hair adding half a foot to my height.

However, after they were done, I was totes surprised. My make up was very natural, and all the signs of a hangover where gone from my face. Alice had put drops in my eyes, eliminating the redness. She had added blush to my naturally pale face, making it look alive. She added a shimmering bronze on my lids, and curled my eye lashes, making my eyes pop. Finally,she topped everything off with a layer of mascara.

Rosalie had also totally rocked. She curled my hair, soft curls with a little volume on top. It totes looked like just fucked hair. Needless to say, I loved it.

"Girls, today you have totally outdone yourselves! I was doubting my decision there for a minute, but you girls pulled it off!"

"Well, I am insulted you doubted me, but thanks anyways" Rose said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Whatever, Bella. We still have to pick an outfit for you. I am thinking a sexy cami, tight skinny jeans, and fuck me heels" Alice said.

"Are you crazy! You know I only where heels during my show, and thats because there is a pole I can hold on to if I start losing my balance. Alice, if I wear heels, I will end up in the hospital before I even see Banner."

"Fine Bella, whatever. You can wear _nice_ flats, not your nasty TOMS."

"Alice, do not diss the TOMS. They are the socially conscious shoe."

"Shut up Bella, its time to get you dressed."

I ended in skinny jeans, a maroon cami that flared out at the bottom, and a black short cardigan. For shoes, I borrowed some black pointy toe flats from Allie, and with than my outfit was complete.

I left for school, thinking the entire way how I was going to break up with Banner. I hope he doesn't flip the shit out on me. I don't have the will to deal with an angry Banner right now. Or even worse, a crying Banner. How fucked up would that be?

I walked into the building where his office was located, hoping the whole way I wouldn't see emerald eyes. His office was in this same building, and I don't think I could handle seeing him outside of class.

I walked slowly towards Banner's office, finally making it to his door. It was now or never. I lifted my hand, and knocked gently.

"Come in" I heard from inside.

"Hey Banner, I need to talk to you" I said, slowly sitting into the chair in front of him.

"What is it Bella?"

I was silent thinking of how to go on with this. Did I want to ease into it, or get over fast, like ripping a band aid? As Banner looked at me, I decided. Fuck it, I am going with the band aid method.

"I think we should end it now, before either one of us gets hurt. Imagine if it would have been another faculty member that discovered us, and not Cullen. Right now, I could be expelled and you would be unemployed."

"Bella, I was thinking the same thing. I have put a lot of thought into this decision, and totally agree with your decision. However, I still want to be involved in your life, even if it is only academically. I know you have great potential, and I would like to continue to be your mentor."

Relieved, I sighed. He was taking this better than I thought he would. "I would like that very much Banner. I promise that when I write a_ New York Times _Best Seller, I will thank you in the acknowledgments, maybe even base a character after you."

I got up and walked towards Banner, giving him a huge hug. I loved him, but was not _in_ love with him. He had helped me so much during my time here, never once judging me for what I did for a living. He saw me as an up and coming writer, not a stripper.

"I will see you around Bella."

"Yeah, see you around Banner." With that, I walked out of his office. I was so enthralled in what had just happened, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Everything had gone on so quickly, yet so chillaxed. It was most def my best break up to date. Suddenly, I felt myself smacking head on with something hard. I could feel myself tipping backgrounds, and I braced myself for the fall. Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around my waist. I looked up, and I stopped breathing.

Fuck me gently with a chainsaw. It was emerald eyes, AGAIN. This is getting old. It seems he is everywhere, always saving me when I am about to fall or something. It was like he was my own personal Prince Charming.

"Well Bella, it seems we are always running into each other."

"Yeah, it seems to happen quite often Professor Cullen. As much as I enjoy running into you, it would be nice if you let me go."

"God Bella, I am so sorry."

I felt his arms unwrap from around my waist, and I shivered at the loss of the heat of his arms. I looked at him, and I saw he was looking down, a blush on his cheeks. I wonder why he was blushing?

"Well, its a good thing I ran into you. I have been wanting to talk to you about something."

"I have been wanting to talk to you about something too, Professor Cullen. But you go first."

"OK Bella, I have been wanting to talk to you about what happened on Sunday night. I promise you that I will never tell anyone that you work at the Red Dog. I don't know why your work there, but you must have your reasons, and I am certainly not one to judge you, after all, I was a patron there."

"Professor Cullen, can I ask you a question? What were you doing at the Red Dog that night?"

"Um..I actually was taken against my will. My brother and my best friend were determined that I go, and actually had to force me inside. I really would never go to a strip club on my own accord, its not my ideal form of entertainment."

"So you are not like all the other men in this world, who enjoy to see a woman dance naked around a stage?"

"No Bella, I don't like to see women naked dancing around. Women should not be objectified that way."

Well slap me around and call me sparky, ole emerald eyes doesn't like to see women naked? As much as I wanted to sit around and ponder this bit of info, I had more pressing matters to get to with Cullen.

"OK now that we talked about that Cullen, I have to talk to you about something else. I know you know about me and Banner. And I just wanted to tell you its over, but I would really appreciate it if you didn't talk to anyone about it. I don't want Banner to get in trouble. He is a really good friend, who has helped me out a lot since I started school here."

"Did you just come out of Banner's office" Edward asked, his eyes turning a darker green. Well, that was freaky. What is up with that?

"Yeah, I just broke it off with him. Anyways, I have to head out Cullen."

"OK Bella, I will see you tomorrow morning in class."

I turned around, heading towards the door. I don't know, but the conversation with Cullen had left me feeling weird inside. It was like a leprechaun was doing and Irish jig in my stomach. Not a pleasant feeling. I was almost to the door when I heard my name being called out.

"Hey Bella."

I turned back, and saw that Cullen was still standing in the same spot.

"Yes Professor Cullen?"

"You can call me Edward. After everything we know about each other, I think it would be appropriate."

"OK _Edward, _see you in class tomorrow."

I turned around, and thought about Edward as I walked out to my car. Even though he had only been in my life for a few days, so much had happened between us during that time.

As I drove to the house to take a nap before I had class, I thought some more about emerald eyes. Though I didn't know much about Edward, about three things I was absolutely positive about.

First, Edward would never tell anyone about my job as a stripper at the Red Dog.

Second, he would never tell about Banner and I being fuckbuddies.

Third, Edward Cullen was gay.

What kind of man could go to a strip club and not enjoy seeing the girls dance? The gay kind, that is. Also, he wrote the most incredible romantic novels, going so far as being compared to Jane Austin with a little Shakespeare mixed in as well. My gaydar never failed me, and it was pointing straight to Edward.

Of course, the hot ones are always gay or taken.

**DUM DUM DUM!**

**Well lovelies, what did you think of this chapter. I know A LOT of you are reading this story, but no one is leaving reviews. So honeys, please review.**

**The song for this chapter is "Under Control" by Parachute. I think it perfectly describes Edward's feelings right now. He is completely infatuated with Bella, but he can't do anything about it. You should listen to this song, its really good. And all the guys in the band are cuties :)**


End file.
